


Bite.

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: Durante il compleanno di Marti Elia e Filippo trovano un modo per  passare del tempo da soli. [Elippo in cui i contrabbandieri sono solo nominati, è solo smut]





	Bite.

  
_Kiss me on the mouth and set me free_  
_Sing me like a choir_  
_I can be the subject of your dreams_  
_Your sickening desire_  
_Don’t you wanna see a man up close?_  
_A phoenix in the fire_  
  
  
_So kiss me on the mouth and set me free_  
_But please don't bite_

Elia non sapeva che il sesso potesse essere così travolgente. Lo aveva immaginato visto che la società moderna sembra ruotargli intorno eppure i primi approcci non lo avevano mai lasciato senza fiato. Nessun tocco lo aveva fatto tremare e nessuna era divenuta l'esperienza della vita. Non era male ma non capiva tutta l'esagerazione verso il sesso.

Specialmente dato che spesso ha complicazioni e no grazie, Elia quasi preferisce darsi piacere da solo, tanto con sé stesso è comunque obbligato a restare legato.

Tutto però è cambiato quando Filippo Sava è entrato nella sua vita facendo crollare ogni certezza e preconcetto, essendo la meraviglia che è.

Elia era già stato attratto da qualche ragazzo - molto vagamente da Martino per esempio - ma mai si era posto il problema che forse il sesso non era questa gran cosa per il semplice fatto che forse potessero piacergli più gli uomini che le donne. Che la differenza tra le curve morbide e i fisici più spigolosi potesse ribaltare tutto. 

Poi Filippo - con i suoi capelli platino - era arrivato a casa di Martino per la tombolata di Natale e aveva iniziato a sospettarlo quando si era ritrovato a chiedersi in maniera quasi ossessiva come potesse essere stringere quei fianchi sottili o avere la pelle del viso rossa per la barba ispida. O forse è solo Filippo a rendere tutto migliore, questa ormai è una certezza nel mondo di Elia, l'unica forse in quel mare di incertezza fatto delle sue sensazioni e emozioni. 

Ora, a distanza di quattro mesi in cui le cose in qualche modo si sono mosse ed è riuscito non solo a trovare coraggio, ma anche ad attirare l'attenzione del più grande, Elia ha capito che sì, il sesso è magnifico.

E con sesso non intende solo i corpi che si uniscono ma anche la persona di Filippo, fatto di tentazioni e meraviglie a cui non pensa di poter più fare a meno. E di questo è sicuro poiché dopo due mesi i loro rapporti non fanno altro che essere sempre più elettrici.

L'intimità creata è capace di farlo fiorire come un bocciolo di rosa in primavera. La sua bellezza e il suo tocco inebriante lo portano a seguirlo come un girasole che si gira per bearsi del sole.

Elia ama la sua passione, che anche fuori dal letto è forte per ogni ingiustizia del mondo, con una devozione che ha qualcosa di religioso. Una devozione che ha Filippo come punto focale della sua venerazione, come un Dio per cui è disposto a pregare e mettersi in ginocchio. Senza esitazione e mancanza di fede alcuna. 

Come in quell’esatto momento in cui Elia quando Filippo gli chiede di vedersi nei bagni, per stare un momento da soli, non ci pensa nemmeno due secondi a seguirlo – proprio come il girasole che segue il suo sole – ed eccoli lì, nel bagno del locale di classe che Niccolò ha affittato per il diciottesimo di Martino e la voglia di sentirlo gemere, contorcersi e rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco. Con la perenne impazienza che contraddistingue il non poter aspettare ancora qualche ora, il non voler più fare finta di essere solo amici, per preservare quello che c'è tra loro e che li spaventa per quanto sia bello. E anche per non voler rubare l'attenzione a Martino, non quando Niccolò ha passato tre settimane a organizzare tutto.

Così Elia una volta chiusa a chiave la porta si avventa su Filippo, baciandolo e cercando frettolosamente il contatto tra i loro corpi. Senza perdere troppo tempo abbassa velocemente la zip del pantalone elegante di Filippo e quella del suo jeans scuro con le mani che tremano, non aiutato da Filippo che crudele non lo lascia respirare mordendogli il lobo con l'orecchino e lasciandogli sentire il respiro caldo sulla sua pelle.

Come Scirocco in un giorno d'inverno.

“Niente succhiotti, lo capiscono sennò” riesce solo a dire, non essendo capace di dirgli di smettere. A che pro poi? Almeno lì, in quell’ambiente con le luci di un rosa soffuso sono liberi di amarsi.

“Tu vedi di non sporcarci” e, essendo Filippo lo stronzo provocatore che è, sposta le sue mani per abbassare ad entrambi pantaloni e boxer e mostrare le loro erezioni quasi piene al solo pensiero di toccarsi. Non è una sorpresa ripensando a come hanno passato ore a stuzzicarsi a vicenda, ballando anche insieme sotto gli occhi curiosi di Luchino e quelli maliziosi di Niccolò. Forse non sono stati così discreti, ma non importa se tutto li ha portati qui.

Le mani fredde di Filippo gli provocano i brividi quando solletica la sua carne morbida e calda per una carezza all'interezza del suo membro, fino a stringergli delicatamente i testicoli con la sicurezza che non lo abbandona quasi mai, esperto e consapevole contrariamente a lui, ancora maldestro. Elia cammina indietro fino a toccare con le spalle il muro, si tira addosso Filippo e con la mano destra lo accarezza dal fianco al torace fino ad arrivare al collo e si ferma sulla sua guancia per attirarlo in un nuovo bacio. Filippo però si ritrae e sposta il viso così da leccargli prima il palmo e poi succhiare ogni dito, con lo sguardo provocatore e ben fisso sul suo, mentre con la mano continua a porre la giusta pressione e il movimento sui loro membri.

Elia si gode per qualche instante quella sensazione prima di fermarlo ed essere lui a dare piacere a entrambi. E davvero, esiste sensazione più piacevole di vedere la persona che ti piace godere per merito tuo? In quel momento Elia pensa di no, relegando in un angolo quelle parole che vorrebbe dire a Filippo ma che lo spaventano a morte per la loro avventatezza da ragazzino qual è rispetto a lui.

Ma ogni timore viene annegato nel sentire il dolce ansimare di Filippo che colpisce senza pietà il suo udito e ogni suo senso, complice anche il fatto che ora il più grande si appoggia a lui, alle sue spalle, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo tra il collo e il mento. Totalmente abbandonato e con ogni barriera abbassata - donandogli ogni fiducia perché entrambi consapevoli che l’uno non si defilerà se l’altro si appoggia - si sostengono a vicenda. Senza ferirsi. Perché quello che hanno non è solo fisico ma è altro, è profondo.

E chi l'avrebbe mai detto che la fiducia sarebbe stata così eccitante? Non lui, eppure non vede l'ora di imparare ancora su come funziona il mondo, l'amore e in generale la vita.

Elia in uno sprazzo di lucidità si accorge che Filippo sta succhiando troppo il suo collo e la clavicola, eppure non gli importa. La sua vera preoccupazione è di non sporcare entrambi i pantaloni, per cui quando Filippo gli sussurra che sta per venire si ferma ma solo per abbassarsi sui talloni e con pochi movimenti prendere l'erezione tesa di Filippo in bocca e succhiare, leccare, amare stando attento a ingoiare tutto una volta che il più grande viene stringendogli con decisione i capelli. Qualche istante dopo essere venuto Filippo lo alza prendendolo per sotto le braccia e baciandolo brevemente a causa del respiro affannato dall'orgasmo, per poi staccarsi.

Elia non ha il tempo di lamentarsi della brevità del bacio che Filippo si inginocchia davanti a lui, con i suoi occhi scuri segue ogni singola reazione ad ogni suo gesto. Non smette di guardarlo quando lentamente bacia il glande e poi lentamente prendere tutta il suo membro in bocca. Non smette nemmeno quando succhiando i suoi zigomi risaltano sul suo viso ma soprattutto non smettono quando massaggiando superficialmente la sua entrata lo spinge al punto di non ritorno dell'orgasmo. 

Una volta venuto anche lui e riaperti gli occhi gli viene da ridere, specialmente guardando il loro riflesso nello specchio lì accanto. I loro capelli sono un disastro ma mai come il suo collo, martoriato da segni rossastri che la camicia una volta chiusa potrà nascondere solo in parte.

“Addirittura?”

Filippo ride sarcastico e con evidente soddisfazione negli occhi.

“Cos’è, hai paura che ora l'Argentina non ti guardi più?”

Elia ride, Filippo continua a prenderli tutti in giro per questa storia dell'Argentina, specialmente da quando Giovanni era stato liquidato alla seconda uscita – l'ho chiamata Eva per sbaglio, ma posso essere più coglione? - e Luchino si era preso un sonoro no.

“Non me ne può fregare un cazzo se non mi guarda” dice guardandolo bene, come a fargli capire che questo è lo sguardo che gli interessa. L'unico e solo.

“No?”

“Assolutamente, da un bel po’”

E detto questo si alza i boxer, seguito da Filippo e cercano di darsi almeno una lontana parvenza di dignità e presentabilità. Il minimo almeno. 

“Bene”    

“Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che sei territoriale? Fili, dovrei sentirmi onorato?”

“Dovresti esserlo Elia e il tuo collo è scolpito dagli dei, non è colpa mia”

Elia sorride felice e smette di abbottonare la camicia per avvicinarsi a Filippo e baciarlo, con necessità e al tempo stesso dolcezza e sussurrargli “lo so che sono fortunato” a fior di labbra.

Filippo allora sorride, felice anche lui e una volta sistemati, appena prima di aprire la porta, lo guarda con apprensione mentre gli allunga una mano e il senso lo capisce subito.

E per essere una persona con problemi evidenti di fiducia e accettazione è assurdo come non esiti nemmeno due secondi a prendere la mano dell'altro ragazzo e mostrare senza paura quello che hanno. Ed ecco che grazie a Filippo ha capito perché la gente dice che per amore si diventa coraggiosi. Perché in quel preciso momento è ben consapevole delle conseguenze ma non ha paura di questo, di Filippo. Anche del male che inevitabilmente si faranno.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuta e ricordo che i feedback fanno sempre piacere ma soprattutto parlare di loro perché sono stupendi. Grazie per aver letto 💜


End file.
